


trapped and free

by Kneeshee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Day One: Dream Team, F/M, Talia Al Ghul Appreciation Week 2K20, Talia al Ghul Fan Week, TaliaAlGhulWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Talia Al Ghul Week 2020Day One: Dream Team | Genderbend
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Hal Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	trapped and free

Hal didn’t know what he was doing here. On some mountain in some country. If he was honest, he didn’t know where he was exactly. He just flew aimlessly until his ring ran out of juice. But he could admit to himself that the scenery was nice. The way the colors of sun washed over the area as it began its descent.

Kyle would probably love it.

Hal’s brow furrowed. The kid was wearing some sort of copy of his ring. But what really stood out to Hal was how this kid that didn’t even know him just seemed to know that he was being possessed. He didn’t think that he was some coldblooded killer. He just saw a man that was past his breaking point and then then broken some more by life.

But no one else knew. No one else cared. They hated him and wanted him dead. ~~Its not like Hal didn’t want to die himself. Did he not willingly walk into the fucking sun? Can he get even a glimpse of peace?~~

Hal lost more than his city to evil. He lost more than his home. He lost his friends and his life. He lost himself. The man without fear. What about the man without anything? He just felt like an empty shell.

He didn’t know how many minutes passed before he realized she was sitting next to him. He laughed inwardly. His subconscious would bring him here. To this place of healing and enlightenment. Her chocolate brown hair blew through the wind. She was dress in traditional clothing of her culture.

 _“Her mother’s culture this time”,_ his mind whispered.

She looked beautiful. He thought that a long time ago when he first stumbled across her. Sinestro had been causing problems on in Coast City to draw him out. But he ended up stumbling into the middle of a Shadows’ op. He was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat when he saw her wrap her thighs around his neck before choking him out.

She rolled back to her feet so gracefully before shooting him a small smile, “I’ll see you around, Lantern.”

After that, they just kept running into each other. A friendship developed. He started to feel a little settled. He remembered the first time he showed up to this place. Nanda Pardat. She walked out the compound as if she were a goddess descending to earth. He fell to his knees before her. He didn’t remember crying. He didn’t remember breaking.

But he remembered when she led him to him a lake of green water.

_The Lazarus Pit._

She told him that somedays she felt like jumping in. Other days she wanted to drain the world of it all. They sat at the edge while her workers brought food for the two of them eat. He had even gotten a weighted blanket to wrap around himself.

She spoke of how she had been riding backseat in her own body for years and _no one said a thing._ Her own blood son didn’t know.Her foster son hadn’t even been around to see. Her father and the entity of the pit turned her into a monster, and no one thought to see if it wasn’t something worse.

 ~~They talked about how some days felt like they were still trapped~~.

As of now, the two of them sat there in silence. He tilted his head until he laid onto her shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair as the sun continued to set.

It was peaceful.

Even if it were just for a moment.

When the sun finally set and the moon was high in the sky, he lifted his head and turned to look at her. Before he could say anything, ships began to descend from the sky. He heard her laugh lightly from beside him. With a flick of her wrist, her clothing morphed around her to look like her usual jumpsuit. The fabric was the same as before but not it was skintight. She ran her hand across the ground and uncovered hidden weapons in the land as she armed herself.

Hal could only stare.

She was so beautiful.

“Let’s go, Lantern Jordan,” her voice soothed the tension in his body. “Wasn’t it you who said that hero’s work is never done?”

Arms wrapped around each other; they flew towards the battle.

Together.

And with the wind whipping through their hair, it felt freeing.


End file.
